


Правила ночёвки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Всего на одну ночь, — упрашивал Сид. — Ты такой мягкий и пушистый. Ты меня даже не заметишь, обещаю. Я буду тих, как... очень тихий ленивец.





	Правила ночёвки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905308) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Нет, — сказал Мэнни. — Я предупреждаю.  
Сид издал тот звук, который издавал, когда считал, что заслуживает жалости, а не пренебрежения. (Ну, не то чтобы он, по мнению Диего, совсем ошибался. «Жалкий» было бы первым словом, которое он мог использовать, чтобы описать Сида. Наверное, даже первее, чем «назойливый».)  
— Ну же, Мэнни. Не будь букой.  
— Думаю, лучше разрешить ему, — вклинился Диего, ведь Мэнни так обожал непрошеные советы. — Ты знаешь, каким он бывает настойчивым.  
— О, я знаю, — Мэнни не добавил «ах ты предатель», но его взгляд был достаточно красноречивым.  
— Всего на одну ночь, — упрашивал Сид. — Ты такой мягкий и пушистый. Ты меня даже не заметишь, обещаю. Я буду тих, как... очень тихий ленивец.  
— Это не очень-то тихо.  
Сид принял слегка обиженный вид. Диего широко улыбнулся и стал устраиваться на ночь. (Улыбаться, как он понял пару ударов сердца спустя, было ошибкой.)  
— Как насчёт Диего?  
— Он тоже может прижаться к тебе, — судя по тону Сида, он расценивал это как крайне великодушное предложение. — Я не против. Всегда рад поделиться большим тёплым мамонтом. Чем больше народу, тем веселее.  
— Тебе не кажется, что он _тоже_ мягкий и пушистый? — Мэнни мрачно посмотрел в сторону Диего. Да, улыбаться определённо не стоило.  
— О, я бы не... — начал было Диего, в то же время, как Сид пропищал:  
— Он меня сожрёт!  
Что было невероятно мерзко или слегка обидно. Возможно, и то и другое.  
Нет, наверняка, и то и другое.  
— Действительно? — произнёс Диего.  
— Он тигр, — заявил Сид. — Это в его природе.  
— _Действительно_?  
— А в моей природе повернуться и придавить то, что мешает мне спать, — сообщил Мэнни. — Так что, знаешь, ты ложись, ложись. Посмотрим, что будет.  
Сид сузил глаза.  
— Неправда. Ты мне никогда не навредишь.  
Диего счёл бы это очень трогательным, если бы тот самый Сид только что не обвинил его в способности съесть друга во сне.  
— Только не вини меня, если к утру станешь плоским.  
Сомнение на мордочке Сида сменилось на решительность. Ну, если под решительностью подразумевать глупое упрямство. Ленивцы: ни намёка на инстинкт самосохранения. Или способностей к нему.  
— А _ты_ куда собрался?  
Диего потянулся и изобразил зевок.  
— Прижаться к мамонту, — он с удовольствием отметил, что демонстрация клыков не прошла мимо внимания Сида. — А то всю ночь придётся слушать, как вы спорите.  
Сид подался назад, когда он подошёл — но в сторону Мэнни, так что ладно. Мэнни же с подозрением следил за ним.  
— Думаю, вот это место подойдёт.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Мэнни. — Сид может спать в середине.  
— Правда? — переспросил Сид.  
— Но. Не. Прижиматься. И я всё равно могу раздавить тебя во сне.  
— Или я могу съесть тебя, — добавил Диего. — Хотя это будет не во сне, — он добавил дружественную улыбку, чтобы показать, что это шутка... в основном.  
— Действительно? — Сид потёр лапы. Это выглядело довольно странной реакцией, пока он не продолжил:   
— Будет просто здорово. Как семейная ночёвка.  
— Заткнись и спи уже.  
— Может, хоть немножко порассказываем страшилки? Я знаю пару очень жутких.  
— Кажется, я однажды всё-таки съел ленивца. Темно было, и настроение у меня было препаршивое. Очень есть хотелось.  
Благословенная тишина на целых пять секунд.  
— Отличная страшилка. Теперь моя очередь. Знаете, как-то раз я...


End file.
